Où, qui, pourquoi?
by Loupiote54
Summary: Prusse découvre l'existence du Nouvel Empire Prussien au Canada. Mais qui est ce type? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il donné un morceau de territoire? PruCan tout mignon et pas mal guimauve.


Voici un nouvel one-shot sur mon OTP. C'est de la pure guimauve.

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya est le seul et unique propriétaire d'Hetalia. J'ai bien essayé de kidnapper Mathieu mais il avait sa crosse de hockey alors j'ai du effectuer une retraite stratégique.

* * *

**Où est-il?**

L'awesome Gilbert était énervé. Mais vraiment très énervé. Impossible de mettre la main sur ce type! Pourtant, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il le cherchait. Prusse voulait absolument lui parler de cette histoire de territoire, découverte il y a peu.

* * *

_Quelques semaines plus tôt:_

_L'awesome Prussia se sentait étrange depuis quelques temps. Depuis que son pays avait officiellement disparu, il se sentait souvent déprimé et vide mais là, c'était différent. Il se sentait mieux. Et aujourd'hui, après de longues recherches sur Internet, il avait découvert qu'une micro-nation du nom de Nouvel Empire Prussien avait été crée. Un pays avait donc accepté de céder un morceau de territoire pour lui! Même ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas fait ça. Le pays en question était le Canada. L'albinos ne connaissait pas du tout cette nation. En cherchant un peu, il avait appris qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne colonie anglaise, opposée à son frère et à lui durant les deux guerres mondiales. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça pour lui? Cherchait-elle à obtenir quelque chose?_

* * *

Cette question le hantait depuis ce moment. Le problème était que la seule personne à avoir la réponse demeurait introuvable. Il avait fouillé l'ONU durant le dernier sommet mondial, était allé au Canada où les gens avaient été surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient un représentant et demandé à plein de pays mais rien à faire! Arthur savait mais comme il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il voulait le voir, la nation anglaise avait refusé de lui dire où trouver «Matthew». Au moins, Gilbert connaissait son prénom. Aujourd'hui, il venait de parcourir de nouveau l'ONU, sans plus de succès. A présent, affalé sur un canapé dans une des salles de repos, l'awesome Prussia torturait son awesome cerveau sans trouver de solution. Soudain, il entendit une voix familière.

-Salut Gil!

-Francis!

Voir son ami le mit immédiatement de meilleur humeur. Depuis que celui-ci avait enfin réussi à séduire son Tutur, il ne le voyait presque plus. D'ailleurs, la République française commença à parler de son amant:

-Tu sais, Arthur m'a dit que tu cherchais Mathieu.

-Qui ça?

-Le Canada!

-Ah oui! Mais il ne s'appelait pas Matthew?

-Depuis qu'il est colonie anglaise mais c'était la mienne à l'origine et je l'appelle toujours Matthieu. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux?

L'albinos se dit qu'il était vraiment un awesome chanceux et se confia à son vieil ami. Celui-ci trouva cela très drôle.

-Juste pour ça? Vraiment?

-Ne te moque pas de moi!

-Je n'oserai pas. D'ailleurs, pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais te donner son adresse.

Le français sortit un papier et un crayon de sa sacoche et gribouilla quelque chose dessus. Gilbert le remercia et ils disputèrent quelques instants avant qu'un Arthur en manque de câlin vienne récupérer son petit ami.

* * *

Le prussien soupira. Décidément, ces deux là étaient inséparables, pire que Roderich et Elizaveta les vingt premières années de leur mariage. En tout cas, il avait ce qu'il voulait mais pas grand chose de plus, Francis préférant «lui laisser la surprise, tu vas l'adorer». Il sortit et put réserver sur un site internet spécialisé une place dans un avion pour Montréal, où demeurait le représentant du Canada. Le lendemain, à la même heure, l'awesome Prusse se trouvait devant une petite maison discrète. Cela l'étonna. Généralement, les nations aimaient vivre dans des endroits plus luxueux. Lui-même possédait un petit manoir d'une douzaine de pièces, ce qu'il considérait comme un minimum pour un pays. Il sonna à la porte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

-Bonjour...Gilbert?

Adorable fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit. Le canadien avait des cheveux blonds qui encadraient un visage fin et doux et de grands yeux d'un bleu étonnant, presque violet. Il le regardait d'un air surpris et ses joues étaient roses. Enfin, pour achever ce charmant tableau, il serrait dans ses bras un ourson blanc.

-Pourquoi tu m'as refilé un bout de territoire?

Direct, franc, précis. Ce type était très mignon mais il n'allait pas se montrer délicat pour autant.

-Euh...Ben...En fait, ce n'était pas mon idée mais quand des gens m'ont demandé si ils pouvaient, j'étais d'accord. Ce n'était qu'un morceau de l'Ontario du sud, je n'avais pas de raison de refuser et puis, tu es un ami de papa en plus.

Prusse n'en revenait pas.

-Attends...Tu veux dire que tu as accepté de donner un morceau de territoire à un pays que tu ne connais pas juste...par gentillesse?

-On peut dire ça.

Matthieu était à présent très rouge. L'albinos n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Entre pays, ce genre de chose n'étaient pas commune. Les guerres étaient plus fréquentes. Parfois, il y avait des alliances et on se faisait même des amis ou des amants mais généralement, en temps de guerre, on ignorait ce genre de liens. Alors que cet inconnu accepte si facilement de céder des terres le stupéfiait. C'était nouveau et c'était...intéressant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un pays ne l'avait pas intrigué ainsi. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le blondinet qui l'invita à entrer. C'est ainsi que commença leur relation.

* * *

Pendant deux ans, Prussia apprit à connaître Canada. Il découvrit son surprenant don d'invisibilité et comprit pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à le trouver (et aussi d'où provenait les fuites du QG de son frère durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale). Lui-même au début oubliait parfois Mati mais plus le temps passait et moins il avait de mal à le retrouver. Il découvrit également que gentillesse ne voulait pas dire naïveté et que la discrète nation pouvait s'énerver. Il avait une façon de se fâcher bien particulière: il ne criait pas, ne jurait pas, haussait à peine la voix et pourtant sa colère était clairement perceptible et ses propos cinglants. Et c'était toujours mérité, Canada ne se vexait pas pour des broutilles. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut sa force. A le voir, toujours calme, discret, on avait tendance à penser qu'il s'agissait juste d'une personne timide et craintive. En réalité, il était bien plus que ça. On ne le remarquait pas mais il était toujours là pour aider ses proches en cas de besoin. Et il n'avait pas peur de nation qui terrorisaient tout le monde. La première fois qu'il croisa Ivan et Natalya chez son Mati, l'awesome cœur faillit lâcher. Puis, ledit Mati arriva en compagnie d'Ukraine et de Cuba et déclara qu'il s'agissait d'amis à lui.

Oui, amis. Gilbert était resté bouche bée quand son adorable Mathieu lui avait expliqué que Biélorussie pouvait être charmante lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à épouser son frère, que Russie était «très sympa» et Ukraine et Cuba très gentils quand on les connaissait un peu. Bon, pour Ukraine il était d'accord mais les autres...

-Et si ils pètent les plombs? Avait-il demandé.

-Je sais comment les gérer avait tranquillement répondu le canadien.

Et Prussia l'avait cru. Plus le temps passait, plus il admirait Mati. Il était intelligent, compatissant, courageux, généreux, loyal, gentil mais savait se défendre et était un adversaire redoutable. Il suffisait de le voir sur un terrain de hockey pour en être sûr.

* * *

La révélation vient un jour ordinaire. Le temps était nuageux, ce n'était ni un anniversaire, ni une fête, ni rien de particulier, juste une journée de novembre un peu triste. L'albinos avait invité le blond à boire un verre après une réunion à l'ONU. Puis, la soirée s'était finie à l'hôtel où ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit, une discussion entrecoupée de long silence, non parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à dire mais juste parce qu'ils étaient bien. Puis, Mathieu s'était endormi, blotti contre lui. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, il avait contemplé le visage angélique du canadien et s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux. Tout simplement.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mati l'invita à passer le week-end chez lui. Il était arrivé, bien décidé à faire sa déclaration. Mais voilà, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage, lui, Prusse, qui chargeait en première ligne en riant sur les champs de bataille. Les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler. C'était Francis le poète, le beau parleur, pas lui. Son domaine, c'était l'action. Alors, dans la soirée, il s'était approché de son amour et doucement, l'avait embrassé. Au début, Canada n'avait pas réagit et Gil s'était écarté, prêt à mettre ça sur le compte de la bière qu'il avait bue. Mais à ce moment-là, Mathieu s'était jeté à son cou pour lui rendre son baiser avec une telle fougue qu'il avait failli tomber. Ensuite, il s'était dirigé vers la chambre et avait entrepris de déshabiller son bientôt amant. Quel corps magnifique! Et il était tellement beau, nu et gémissant...La nuit avait été idyllique.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, son amant dans les bras. Pendant un long moment, il ne bougea pas, les yeux clos, se contentant de savourer la chaleur et le parfum de son Mati. Puis, il se leva, doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Il dormait paisiblement. La couverture avait glissé pendant la nuit, révélant l'arrondi de l'épaule et la poitrine. Sa main était crispée sur les draps. Gilbert écarta tendrement une mèche de son front et murmura:

-Je t'aime.

Alors, Mathieu ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit:

-Moi aussi.

* * *

Cette fin est horriblement niaise. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un PruCan mignon mais pas complètement idiot comme la dernière fois. Et ce n'est pas si mal. Et puis, je crois que personne n'a écrit, en tout cas en français, sur la réaction de Gilbert lors de la création du Nouvel Empire Prussien. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
